Field
This application relates to dental hygiene devices, specifically to powered dental flossers.
Prior Art
Dental flossing is one of the most important personal hygienic tasks. Flossing contributes to the preservation of teeth, gingival (gum) tissues, jaw bones, and general health. Yet, flossing is avoided by many because conventional methods are tedious, messy, and inefficient. Conventional floss frames supporting a fixed floss span are unhygienic because the floss span becomes septic upon first contact with dentition wherein the device must be frequently replaced. Some products claimed to be “flossers” power-rotate tiny bristles as a substitute for flossing, but this method can't deep-clean interdentally. Proper interdental hygiene requires removal of adherent material from under circumferential gum lines. Other than skilled professional cleaning, only correct flossing strokes using continuously replaced floss spans can suffice.
The patent records show several powered flossers intended to provide continuous automatic floss replacement (CAFR), but none have appeared on the market. A problem in common with CAFR flossers of record reviewed by this inventor is that during use, the used floss (septic floss) is dragged rearward behind the flossing tines to a take-up spool in or on the main body of the flossers. The septic floss contains bacteria and food debris that are difficult to sanitize and results in debris deposits, stains, and offensive odors.